


業障

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, POV First Person, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 帶傷的索隆大開殺戒，草帽一行擔心不已......Ps. 本作時間點為佛朗基加入前的草帽海賊團





	1. Chapter 1

第一個人，還沒反應過來，頭和身體就分了家。

第二個人，愣愣地看著被齊肩砍落的手臂，我補上一刀解決了他。

第三個人，腹部開了一道深長的口子，血肉糢糊的斷面，流出的內臟……

歇斯底里的慘叫聲在空氣中迴盪。

「還要繼續嗎？」

我冷眼看著相隔數尺面色蒼白的人們。

手中的妖刀微微顫動著，彷彿一邊吸吮沾附其上的腥稠液體，一邊向我催促渴求更多……

忍耐一下吧！在他們作出選擇之前……

「怕什麼？他只有一個人啊！」為首者大聲呼喝。

「給我上！！」

此語一出，原本面面相覷手足無措的人們頓時換上了凶狠的表情，手持武器朝我撲來。

啊～啊，所謂『狗急跳牆』就是這麼回事吧？我邊擋開眼前閃亮的白刃邊麻木地想。

一旦感受到生命的威脅，為了自保，連殺氣都變得瘋狂。

嘖，本想嚇跑他們才下重手的，誰知反而替自己找了更大的麻煩。真是失策。

「砰！」

「！」

用力握緊差點脫手飛出的刀，我用眼角餘光檢視著左肩的傷口。

這是大口徑子彈造成的吧？鮮血隨著心臟的跳動咕嘟咕嘟往外冒……

人群退開，擊中我的人帶著狂喜的笑容出現在眼前……

「……好膽量。」

「啊？」

下一瞬間，鬼徹將那張凍結的笑臉毫不客氣地一分為二，腦漿和著鮮血噴了我滿身。眼睛……！

「好機會！」背後傳出這樣的叫聲。

一個反手，雪走貫穿了那人的胸膛。「要偷襲就安靜點吧。」

用手背抹去臉上的血污，眨著刺痛的雙眼試圖恢復視力。

人們咆哮著，渾身的黏稠觸感與令人不舒服的氣味終於也讓我的耐性達到極限。

「不是想要我的命嗎？那就別拖拖拉拉的，一起上吧！」

「可惡！別瞧不起我們！」

腳步聲伴隨著怒吼從四面八方向我逼近。

「那正是我想說的。」

沒時間陪你們耗下去了。就用這招，一決勝負吧！

「三刀流……龍‧卷！！」

急速竄升的漩渦狀氣流如黑洞般吞噬了一切。

喧囂過後，週遭陷入了比以往更深的寂靜。

「啪噠……啪噠……」

紅色暖流滑過手臂，自刀尖滴落。

自然分泌淚水排出異物而得以發揮功能的雙眼捕捉到一個站在街角的模糊身影。

「魯夫……」

「結束了吧？我是來帶你回去的。」黑髮少年的聲線依舊平穩。

「哦。」他站在那裡多久了？

懷著這種無關緊要的疑問，我將刀收回鞘中。

魯夫注視著我肩上的傷口。

我別過頭。

「走吧！」

*****

「索隆！你終於回來啦？……喂，你受傷了？怎麼滿身都是血？！」

「吵死了，騙人布。只不過碰上點小事，別那樣大聲嚷嚷。」

我靠著船緣坐下，喬巴馬上跑來檢查傷口。

「海軍……嗎……？」廚子斜倚在倉庫門口涼涼地說。

「你要是那麼閒，去拿酒來！我都快渴死了。」

「啊啊？！死海藻，你那是有求於人的口氣嗎？！」

「別吵了啦，香吉士君！看在他受傷的份上……？」

「既然娜美小姐這麼說……（心）」

笑容滿面應承下來的那傢伙，進廚房前還不忘轉頭給了我一個白眼。

「應該不是海軍，是獎金獵人吧？」

「羅賓？」

「如果是海軍，沒有放著這艘船不管的道理呀！」

戴牛仔帽的女人衝著我微笑，我瞥了她一眼。

「拿去！」

酒瓶從天而降，我用右手接住，隨即咬開瓶塞大口灌著酒。

「喂喂，在淑女們面前好歹喝相斯文點吧……？」廚子沒好氣地說。

「你的左手……動不了了嗎？」喬巴擔心地問。

我瞄了瞄左肩。

「嗯，已經完全失去知覺了。」

「失血很嚴重，子彈還卡在身體裡，一定要趕快動手術才行！」

「不需要。」

「什……？」

我抓住酒瓶直接將酒倒在傷口上。

火辣辣的針刺感喚醒了早已痛到麻痺的感覺神經。

「嗚哦……看了就覺得痛……」娜美和騙人布同時撇過頭去。

「喂！你該不會……？！」廚子口中的菸落到甲板上。

我抽出腰間的刀，握住刀身朝傷口刺下。

「你瘋啦？！快住……！！」喬巴大吼大叫。

「！」

本想就此將子彈挖出來的，刀尖卻再也無法前進半分。

「……」

我轉頭看著用力抓住刀柄的魯夫。

「讓喬巴來吧！……還是……你要我打昏你再交給喬巴？」

他的眼裡有著不容挑戰的堅決。

我嘆口氣，放開了刀子。

「很好。」他微笑。

*****

「你實在太亂來了！居然想自己用刀挖出子彈，你是白痴啊？！看，這下連右手都受傷了，真是天字第一號大笨蛋！」

半夢半醒間，喬巴的牢騷一直盤旋在耳邊。

「嗯，子彈已經取出，傷口包紮好了，也打了破傷風預防針……喂，你要搞清楚，我可是這艘船的船醫耶！每次都把我的話當成耳邊風，再怎麼過分也該有個限度吧？！」

馴鹿的碎碎唸似乎沒有隨著治療結束而停止的跡象，我無奈地嘆了一口氣。

「還有啊，從現在起，給我戒酒！」  
「啊？！」

麻醉帶來的睡意這下子可全都消了。

我睜眼盯著一臉認真的喬巴。

「你自己也心裡有數吧？如果不喝酒就會發抖的手……那樣連要穩穩握刀都很困難吧？這可是慢性酒精中毒的典型症狀啊！」

「……」

「再這樣下去，你的身體遲早會完蛋的！別說成為天下第一了，就連普通的劍士也……」

「不會等到那一天的。」

「咦……？」

我直直看進那對充滿疑惑的圓圓大眼睛。

「我會在那天到來之前，結束這一切。」

「……索隆？」

「喬巴，我身上全是血腥味，對吧？」

「……」

「不管再怎麼洗，也去不掉……」

「什麼意思？我不明白……」

「喬巴，身為醫生，你對殺人或傷害別人這種事，有什麼看法？」

馴鹿垂下頭。

「我……我不喜歡。也許動手只要一瞬間，可是醫生卻得花上幾天、幾個月，甚至幾年的時間精力去治療；有時竭盡心力治好的病人，轉眼間就被奪去生命，我真的……」

像是突然想到什麼似的，馴鹿慌慌張張地抬頭補充。

「啊，可是這種事有時也是必要的啦！像克洛克達爾那種壞人，不打倒不行……」

「『壞人』……嗎？」

「咦？」

「這個世上真有所謂好人壞人之分嗎？當然，從薇薇的角度來看，他是計劃奪取國家的『壞人』，而我們是幫忙拯救國家的『好人』；

可是對那些相信他的說辭而加入巴洛克華克的人來說，打倒克洛克達爾，毀了他們夢想的我們，是不是『壞人』呢？」

「……」

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆的覺悟......

「『好』與『壞』、『正義』與『邪惡』，這種東西會因為觀點的不同而不同。回到根本來看，他也好，我們也好，只不過都是在努力貫徹自己的信念而已。」

「唔……」

「海軍、海賊、獎金獵人……不管對方是誰，不管誰對誰錯，只要擋了我的路，就憑本事決定一切，勝者為王，輸的人乖乖閉嘴……這世界不就是如此運作的嗎？  
我……不就是因為這樣，才拋棄一切多餘的是非觀念，全心投入鍛鍊之中的嗎？」

我把視線移向天花板。

「可是，為何我會覺得這麼累呢？……我對自己的行為並沒有那種無聊的罪惡意識，也從不曾感到後悔。但……為何會感覺那股莫名的負擔一天比一天更沉重？

難道非要以『正義的一方』來自居，來自我催眠，才能讓一切變得心安理得理所當然？」

「索隆……」

「開什麼玩笑！我才不要自欺欺人！如果殺人者註定要下地獄，我會善用這條藉著不斷殺人而存活下來的生命，完成我的夢想，然後帶著滿足的表情大笑著到閻王面前去！！」

「說的好！」

「！」

望向門口，魯夫帶著一貫的開朗笑容走進來。「到時候，如果那傢伙敢為難你，就算是閻王我也會去把祂打得遠遠的！」

「魯夫～～～～～！！」喬巴的大眼閃爍著崇拜的光芒。

「哼……那種事，我自己來就夠了。」

「哎呀，好像很有趣的樣子，算我一份吧。（微笑）」

喂喂……這是怎麼回事？

「小賓賓妳放心，就算那裡的東西再難吃，只要有我在，保證連天堂料理都會甘拜下風！（心）」

為什麼……一個接一個地……？

「香吉士，不管你的廚藝多高明，我……我還是比較想去天堂……（淚）」

「爭氣點啊，騙人布！一個大男人抖成這樣很難看耶！」

「妳說什麼？！妳這個來自魔界的死要錢女人～！！（怒）」

「咦？難道你是怕那些在地獄裡飄蕩的怨靈惡鬼？（笑）」

「嗚哇啊啊啊～～～～～不要說啦～～～～～（摀住耳朵）」

「那個……什麼『怨靈惡鬼』……很可怕嗎？（抖）」

「嗯？我也沒見過呀！不過，大概是像這樣吧？（把頭髮撥到前額，裝出陰森森的口氣）……還我命來～～～～～」

「哇呀啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～（哭叫奔逃中）」

「喬巴……（汗）」

「哇哈哈哈哈哈，娜美，妳那個表情很讚耶！還我命來～～～～～（有樣學樣）」

「臭橡膠，你說那什麼鬼話？對娜美小姐太失禮了，快道歉！（筋）」

「香吉士～～～～～還我命來～～～～～（還在玩）」

「滾開！別纏到我身上！（一腳踹開）」

「騙人布～～～～～喬巴～～～～～（繼續玩）」

「別過來～～～～～（泣 ＋ 逃）」

「還～～～～～我～～～～～命～～～～～來～～～～～（追）」

「你們……（抖）」

「呵呵，這群人果然精力充沛……（微笑）」

「是啊！誰叫我們的船長是個天不怕地不怕的超級大笨蛋呢？（嘆）」

「全部……（抖個不停）」

「就是這樣啦，索隆！別以為躲去閻王那兒就能逃過一劫啊！就算追到地獄我都會要你把欠我的錢連本帶利通通吐出來的！（握拳 ＋ 閃亮）」

「節哀順變囉！劍士先生。（微笑）」

「有娜美小姐這樣的美女追著你，還不趕快跪下來叩謝天恩？死海藻！（筋筋）」

「嗚哇啊～～～～～索隆～～～～～救救我們啊～～～～～（死命抓住）」

「還我命來～～～～～（拼命玩）」

「給我滾出去～～～～～！！（爆發！） 嗚嘔……」

「哇！索隆吐血了！（慌張）」

「怎麼會這樣？！索隆～～～～～（哭叫）」

「喂，這也太誇張了吧……（汗）」

「啊咧？索隆又倒了？真是沒用的傢伙哪……（兩手一攤）」

「都是你害的啦！！（齊聲怒吼）」

儘管業障纏身，看不見這條長路的盡頭……

只要有這幫讓人不得安寧的傢伙在，感覺……倒也不壞。

《 全 文 完 》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫出奇怪的東西來了……（汗）  
> 連我自己都不知道該怎麼分類這篇文章。  
> 說『血文』，的確有『血』沒錯，不過卻是篇既不酸也不黑更不鬼畜的『熱血文』。  
> 這……（狂汗）
> 
> 自虐的索隆……  
> 為什麼我老是寫索隆受傷？  
> 熊熊想到攻受測驗我的結果是『最惡鬼畜』……跟這個無關吧？！  
> 我明明是個標準索隆粉的說……b
> 
> 果然人越忙就越會在奇怪的地方發神經……（嘆）  
> 還寫了這種莫名其妙的感言浪費網路空間……（自毆飛天）
> 
> 總而言之，將這篇文及這不事生產的感言看完的各位，謝謝。（鞠躬）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
